wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaginiony brat
, 280 Koron/ 200 , 80 Koron/ 300 |Występowanie = Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon |Obraz = }} ' Zaginiony brat' – wiedźmińskie zlecenie występujące w grze Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon. Ogłoszenie Brat mój rodzony, Mikel, zaginął. Kto go odnajdzie i całego przyprowadzi albo chociaż dowie się, jaki los go spotkał, temu koron nie pożałuję, a i dobre słowo Baronowi na jego temat szepnę. Znajdziecie mnie podle Karczmy na Rozstajach. — Bruno Wpis w dzienniku Z mego doświadczenia wynika, że w kopalniach można znaleźć albo cenne kruszce (rzadziej), albo śmiertelnie niebezpieczne potwory (częściej). W sztolniach Velen zalęgły się wyjątkowo ohydne bestie, zwane krabopająkami. Geralt wiedział, że musi je wytrzebić do ostatniego — co znaczyło, że musiał ubić samicę i zniszczyć złożone przez nią jaja. Krabopająki to niezwykle niebezpieczne bestie, ale i wiedźmin nie wypadł sroce spod ogona. W krwawej walce, której echo niosło się po całym Velen, ubił starą samicę i tym samym zakończył jej plugawy ród. — Jaskier Polecenia * Zbadaj kopalnie używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Zniszcz wszystkie jaja używając wiedźmińskich znaków. 12/12 * Przeszukaj leże krabopająka używając wiedźmińskich zmysłów. * Zabij krabopająka. * Weź trofeum z ciała krabopająka. * Zgłoś się po nagrodę. Przebieg zlecenia Geralt, przeglądając tablicę informacyjną, przy Karczmie na Rozdrożach, znajduje ogłoszenie Bruna, który poszukuje swojego zaginionego brata Mikela. Wiedźmin udaje się do autora ogłoszenia, żeby otrzymać więcej interesujących go informacji. Bruno przedstawi obecnie panującą sytuację, że Mikel, pomógł, kobietom ze zniszczonej przez wojnę wieś i zabrał je północno-wschodniej kopalni w Velen, żeby tam się schroniły i od tego czasu, słuch o nich zaginął. Po ustaleniu nagrody, wiedźmin wypytuje, o ubiór poszukiwanego brata. Geralt dowie się, że Mikel miał na sobie trzewiki od mistrza Zelówy z cielęcej skóry, dzięki którym go rozpozna. Biały Wilk wyrusza, we wskazane miejsce. Przed kopalnią, Geralt zauważa rozerwane zwłoki i ślady odnóży potwora, które prowadzą prosto do kopalni. Wiedźmin, schodząc w dół i podążając w prawo, natrafia na mnóstwo rozerwanych ciał, ogromnych plam krwi, oraz nieruszonych ofiar. Geralt udając się na wyższą, kondygnację za pomocą drabiny znajduje żywą chłopkę, od której nie dowie się nic. Niedaleko kobiety znajduje się dźwignia, którą wiedźmin uruchamia, żeby opuścić most i umożliwić sobie szybsze wyjście z kopalni. Biały Wilk, schodząc ponownie, na niższy poziom, trafia na te same ślady odnóży, które widział przed wejściem, do kopalni. Wiedźmin podążając tropem, natrafia na podziemne jezioro, którym przepływa do pomieszczenia, w którym znajdują się jaja jadowitego krabopająka. Geralt niszczy, jaja za pomocą znaku Igni. W poszukiwaniu reszty jaj wiedźmin przepływa podziemnym jeziorem, do pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdują się kolejne jaja. Po powrocie, w drodze, do ogromnego podziemnego pomieszczenia, niszczy, ostatnie jaja. Gdyby wiedźmin zaniedbał zniszczenie jaj, byłby atakowany przez małe jadowite krabopająki podczas walki z Harrisi. Biały Wilk dociera do ogromnej podziemnej groty, gdzie znajduje ciało Mikela oraz Harrisi, jadowitego krabopająka. Po zakończonym pojedynku Geralt zabiera trofeum z bestii i udaje się do zleceniodawcy. Bruno nie będzie chciał zapłacić Geraltowi za wykonanie zlecenia, ponieważ ten nie przyprowadził żywego Mikela. Biały Wilk ma tutaj trzy opcje: * użyć znaku aksji i odebrać całą nagrodę – 200 , 280 Koron. * powiedzieć, że ryzykował życie — nagroda to 200 i 80 Koron. * nie upominać się o zapłatę – otrzyma tylko 300 . W zależności od wyboru, Geralt otrzymuje inną nagrodę, a zadanie kończy się sukcesem. ar:الاتفاق: أخ في عداد المفقودين en:Contract: Missing Brother ru:Заказ: Пропавший брат Kategoria:W rozbudowie Kategoria:Zlecenia w grze Wiedźmin 3 Kategoria:Bez grafiki